


Das ewige Halloween

by Klybneeka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Father/Son Incest, Gay, Gay Sex, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klybneeka/pseuds/Klybneeka
Summary: Harry Potter x Albus Severus Potter x James Sirius Potter
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter/Harry Potter/James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter, Harry Potter/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 11





	Das ewige Halloween

War es nicht irgendwie ironisch, dass das schönste Halloween seines Lebens jenes mit elf Jahren war, als er gemeinsam mit seinem besten Freund Ron Weasley versucht hatte, einen riesigen Troll davon abzuhalten, ihre Freundin Hermine zu verspeisen? Das sollte es also gewesen sein? Das schönste Halloween seines Lebens? Wirklich?  
All die Jahre davor hatte Harry stets damit verbracht, mühsam Kürbisse zu höhlen und in Stücke zu schneiden, die seine Tante Petunia daraufhin zu Köstlichkeiten verarbeiten würde, von denen er noch nicht einmal die Überreste bekam. Und jedes Mal hatte er natürlich Schläge von seinem Onkel Vernon erhalten, als Bestrafung dafür, den Kürbis nicht ordentlich kleingeschnitten zu haben. Dabei hatte Harry das insgeheim mit Absicht so gemacht, stets in der Hoffnung, dass sein Onkel an einem der Stücke elendig ersticken würde. Jedes Halloween nach seinem elften Lebensjahr war in etwa genauso erheiternd gewesen und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es kontinuierlich schlimmer wurde. Es gab immer nur Saures.  
Ein Tagebuch, das beinahe die Schwester von Ron ums Leben gebracht hätte. Ratten, Werwölfe danach. Die Rückkehr der Todesser, Cedrics Tod, die Schlacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Sirius' Tod. Dumbledores Tod. Freds Tod. Tod. Tod. Überall nur Tod.  
Und auch nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts und Harrys Sieg über Voldemort war Halloween nicht besser geworden. Denn er hatte begriffen, dass sein ganzes Leben letztendlich nur ein ausgedehntes Halloween war. Von Anfang an, an jenem Tag, als Voldemort seine Eltern getötet hatte, war Harry selbst zum auferstandenen Toten erklärt worden. Und so war er durch die Welt gewandert, stets bereit, seine Auferstehung zu verteidigen. Dabei hatte er das schwarze Loch in seiner Brust konsequent ignoriert und sich immer eingebildet, dass dort etwas Lebendiges pochte. Etwas Lebendiges, das dazu fähig sein musste, zu lieben. Doch Harry konnte nicht lieben.

Es ist Halloween. Ein kalter, nasser Samstag und der hölzerne Duft des prasselnden Kaminfeuers zieht wohlig und samtig durch unser Haus in Godric's Hollow. Oder besser gesagt, durch mein Haus. Nur ich bewohne noch das einst so lebendige Haus und es fühlt sich die meiste Zeit trostlos und trist an, wie einst, als ich das Haus zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Doch heute habe ich Besuch. Meine Jungs sind da. Denn sie sind die einzigen, die mich schon immer verstanden haben. Die einzigen, die in mir nicht das Monster sehen und noch zu mir halten.  
Meine Augen sind zufrieden geschlossen. Ich spüre meine Jungs. James sitzt zu meiner Linken, Albus zu meiner Rechten. Ich habe meine Arme jeweils fest um ihre Hüften gelegt und sie ihre Köpfe auf meine Schultern. Auf meinem Bauch haben sich ihre Hände fest ineinander verschlossen. Mein Herz klopft fest gegen meine Brust, denn die Nähe löst in mir ein befreites Gefühl der Leichtsinnigkeit aus und ich frage mich, ob es James und Albus genauso geht.  
Wir sitzen eine Zeit lang einfach da und schweigen. Nach einer Weile öffne ich meine Augen wieder, weil ich bemerke, dass sich James rührt. Er hat seine Finger von Albus' Hand gelöst und streicht nun sanft über dessen freiliegende Wange. Ich kann an meiner Schulter spüren, dass er seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln zieht. Wie im Gleichklang lösen sie sich von meiner Schulter und ihre Gesichter kommen sich näher. Sie beugen sich beide ein Stück vor und ihre Nasenspitzen berühren sich. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und schaue zu, wie sich ihre Lippen treffen.  
Meine Hände streichen derweil über ihre Rücken. Hoch und runter, entlang ihrer feinen Wirbelsäulen und dann wieder zu ihren Nacken. Ihr Küssen wird intensiver und James beginnt mit seiner Zunge die von Albus zu necken. Er war schon immer derjenige, der den ersten Schritt machte – egal, in welcher Situation. Immerhin war er ein Gryffindor gewesen. Albus hingegen hatte den markanten Gehorsam eines Slytherins.  
Der Kuss wird gebrochen, als James sich neugierig meines Gürtels widmet. Während seine Zähne damit beginnen, wild an der Schnalle zu zerren, treffen sich meine und Albus' Lippen. Zuerst sind es nur kleine Tupfer auf meinem Mund, zurückhaltend und scheu. Doch mit einem festen Griff in sein wildes Haar gebe ich ihm zu verstehen, dass Zurückhaltung nicht zu meinen Stärken gehört.

***

Wir sind nackt und es ist bis auf das stetig knisternde Feuer des Kamins still um uns herum. Albus sitzt auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken an das Sofa gelehnt, die Beine hilflos ausgestreckt wie ein Kind. Seine grünen Augen starren in eine Welt, die mir verwehrt bleibt. Seine Hände liegen schlapp auf dem Boden. James liegt auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers flach auf dem Rücken, Gliedmaßen eines Seesterns ähnlich von sich gestreckt. Auch seine Augen starren leer in eine andere Welt. Die Finger seiner linken Hand halten schwach den Stummel einer Zigarette. Daneben Asche. Er hat nicht einen Zug davon genommen, sondern ließ sie einfach gedankenverloren abbrennen, nachdem er sich wie in Trance hat auf den Boden plumpsen lassen. Ich selbst liege seitlich wie ein kleiner Embryo auf dem Sofa und starre auf meine Jungs. Es ist immer ein intimer Moment, wenn ich den Imperiusfluch von ihnen nehme und in ihren leeren Augen ein trauriges Licht der Erkenntnis aufgeht. Ich drehe mich auf meinen Rücken und schaue hoch zu dir. Ja, zu dir. Ich sehe dich. Warum, fragst du dich, tut er so etwas? Auf meinen Lippen formt sich ein leichtes Grinsen, während langsam Tränen über die Gesichter meiner Söhne kullern. Ich grinse dich an und du schaust auf uns herab. Nun, wieso?  
Du hast es doch vorhin gelesen.

Harry konnte nicht lieben.


End file.
